The Honeymoon
by alyssa.xox
Summary: Takes place during 2x16. What if the newlywed couples were Leanna and Bozer, and Mac and Riley. How would the relationship change for Mac and Riley?


The Honeymoon

**Takes place during 2x16**

What if the couples for this mission were going to be Leanna and Bozer, and Riley and Mac

"Jack, you won't be needed for this mission since the hotel is only meant for the younger generation. In other words, you have a few days to do whatever you do on your free time," Mattie declared.

"Yes! Movie marathon here I come." Jack yelled and turned around to look at Mac, Riley, and Bozer. "Have fun working kids! See it pays off to be the oldest one in the group." Everyone laughed as Jack exited the room leaving Mattie to explain the mission to the rest of the team.

"You three will go undercover as couples on their honeymoon and be joined by Leanna Martin, a new operative, that I believe Bozer knew from spy school. Leanna and Bozer will be the first couple and Mac and Riley, you too will be a couple as well." Mattie explained. Mac and Riley turned and smirked at one another. Riley felt butterflies in her stomach when Mattie said that she would be married to Mac. Their friendship had grown, but at times she was left behind at the Phoenix or with Bozer and unable to spend time with Mac. She was looking forward to spending the next few days with him. Little did she know Mac was thinking the same way.

"Wait so technically Leanna will be my wife for this mission?" Bozer asked, trying to hide the joy he was feeling. He couldn't believe his luck, that his actual girlfriend that he was said to never see again, was going to be part of a mission and to make things better she would be his wife!

"Yes Bozer, now don't get too excited you four still need too get the intel we need to bring down this guy. Now all of you meet downstairs where you will need to take some wedding pictures," Mattie instructed, and with that concluding the meeting.

Riley stared at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a long slim fitted white dress. She had never pictured herself as someone who would one day get married, have kids, and lead that perfect, ordinary life. However, in that moment she couldn't help but wonder what the future could hold for her. She stepped out of the changing room and was immediately confronted by Mac. He was wearing a black tux, that of course, fitted perfectly. He turned around and stared at her in awe. This was not Riley's normal style and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in a wedding gown.

"You look gorgeous!" Mac finally said, eyes locked with Riley's. She thanked him and before any other words could leave his mouth they were being ushered to a green screen to take some photos. He snapped out of his gaze and tried to remember that this was just a mission, that there would be no way that he could be falling for Riley Davis, the almost step-daughter of his best friend and someone who was part of the team. Bozer had called dibs on her when they had first met, so he never allowed himself to really think about Riley as more than a friend. However, lately their relationship was growing and he couldn't help but crave to spend more time with her.

"I want you guys to look into each other's eyes as if you too were in love," Jill requested, standing next to the photographer. The couple did what they were told with such ease everyone was impressed. The photos looked authentic enough and were completely believable. "Now I want you two to kiss," Jill continued. Technically, they didn't need that picture, but she started to tell that their friendship wasn't going to be that way forever, so she decided to have some fun with the two lovebirds. Riley and Mac were both caught off guard by the request, but followed orders. Butterflies were rising in both of their stomachs as their lips approached one another and their eyes closed. As soon as their lips met, sparks flew between one another. Their lips felt perfect together and in that moment, they were alone, no workers or cameras just the two of them. Neither wanted the kiss to end, but like all good things, oxygen ran out and they were forced to pull apart. Their foreheads still touching, they gazed into each others' eyes trying to regain their breath. Breaking the operatives' moment Jill announced that they were needed to be ready to leave in 15 minutes. Jill guided Mac and Riley back to the changing rooms, leaving each adult to contemplate what had just happened.

In the minutes that followed, Riley was sitting down on a chair in the changing room wondering what had just happened. She still had five minutes before the team would wonder why she wasn't at the plane yet. She still felt the kiss on her lips and put her fingers on them, remembering every feeling that went through her body. Sure, she had kissed guys before, but never like this. There was an innocence and softness in the kiss that stood out to the rest. However, the way she felt, was something that she had never really felt before. Could she be falling in love with Mac?

The rest of the day was spent with Leanna, Bozer and their targets. The couple shared countless longing stares, wondering what the other was thinking. Mac would sometimes put his hand on Riley's back and she couldn't help but feel protected by the small moments of intimacy they shared. As the night rolled around Riley and Mac were left alone in the Honeymoon Suite. This was the first time the couple was alone together since the kiss they had shared earlier that day.

"So, I'll take the couch and you can have the bed," Mac said making his way to lie on the couch. Riley stared at the king size bed to her left and the couch on her right. Was he not going to mention anything about the kiss. Did he not feel anything when their lips touched or was it just in her head? Riley mind was going through a million thoughts per minute and after a few seconds, finally decided to speak.

"Did you feel something when we kissed?" Riley blurted out, regretting everything that had come out of her mouth. Mac turned his eyes to look at the girl in front of him in complete and utter shock. Mac stayed silent trying to understand the words that had just come out of Riley's mouth. "You know what forget what I just said I think I just had too much to drink. I'm just going to go to bed," Riley said trying to avoid the rejection that was about to hit. There was no way that Mac, the nicest and most caring person she had ever met would have feelings for her. She was just plain old Riley who was sent to prison. After what seemed like an eternity Mac got off the couch and walked to take a seat next to Riley on the bed.

"Hey, look at me, Riley I know you're not drunk since I made sure that none of us did tonight." Mac said softly eyes completely locked with hers. He took a deep breath and continued. "For awhile now I've been feeling things when I'm with you. You're constantly on my mind and I ever since the first day I met you I knew that you were special and going to change my life completely, I just didn't know it yet. With time I got to know you more and more and started to fall for you every day that followed. So, when we kissed today it was amazing, by far the best kiss I have ever had." Their eyes still locked in place, Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing, this was everything she wanted.

"Mac, I feel the exact same way. I just never thought that a good guy like you, could want a girl who was literally in prison not that long ago and whose life is a mess. You're an incredible person Mac and I'm falling in love with you," Riley revealed, finally admitting it to herself and to Mac as well.

"Riley, you're incredible and don't let anyone ever tell you differently. I'm falling in love with you too Riles." Mac said leaning in and colliding their lips together. The kiss was different then the first. This one was more intense as each wanted more from one another. Mac leaned on Riley so that she was lying on the bed. They broke apart only for a second and smiled knowing this night was the start of an incredible journey.


End file.
